Chasing Liberty
by neeeeealll
Summary: Skye is the president's daughter and has been watched by agents all her life. All she wants is a little bit of freedom. On a trip to London she takes a chance to break away from her protection detail (Fitzsimmons) and meets a stranger who shows her some of the sights of London. But is everything as it seems? Based on the film Chasing Liberty.
1. Freedom

So this was a prompt from BellaPaige88. She asked for a story based on Chasing Liberty. If you haven't seen it you should check it out, it's a good story. I've changed a few things around to fit the characters and my own knowledge.

* * *

"Oh My God Sharon. Have I told you how excited I am about this? I get to go to one of the best clubs in London and with only two agents. Two agents! You've no idea how long I had to argue to get it down to two. It's the closest to freedom I've ever got!"

You didn't get much freedom when you were the daughter of the President of the United States. But tonight she was getting some. She had finally got her father to agree to cut down on the agents that were watching her. She was eighteen not five. She was going off to the Shield academy after the summer for god's sake, she needed some freedom.

"Yes, Liberty is still getting ready." Reported Simmons, one of the secret service agents who were to keep an eye on her tonight. She and her partner Fitz were to accompany her tonight. They had been there on that dreadful night back in America but it wasn't their fault. They had just been doing their jobs. Liberty was her code name used by the secret service agents. Since her Dad had become president six years ago she had constantly been followed around, never having a moment to herself. Hell even before that her freedom had been restrict being the governor's daughter.

But tonight was going to be different. They were currently in the UK, specifically London, which had given her a chance to meet up again with Sharon, who was the daughter of the consulate here. She was taking her out to a club and allowing her to see a bit of London. She had wanted to accompany Sharon to a computer fair in Manchester but her father had put his foot down. They could get a bit rowdy at them so he didn't want her going to it. She still wished she could go but as he had agreed to reduce the agents watching her she didn't argue too much.

"I take it was bad?" Asked Sharon as she finished changing Skye's hair. She had only been told part of story.

"Oh God. It was bad. I'm never dating again. I will never get to third base. Hell I even told my Dad that."

"Bet that went down well."

"Oh it got worse. All the generals were in the office as well. I tried to change it to second but the damage was already done."

She couldn't help but shudder as she thought back to that night. She'd been all excited for that night. The guy she liked had finally got up the courage to ask her out. She'd spent hours trying on different outfits until she found the perfect one. The date hadn't started off fantastically with Nate, her date, being searched by security scaring the life out of him. They had even examined the flowers he had brought her. She had tried to assure him that she still loved him but he didn't look convinced. But still they had headed off to the fancy restaurant and had a nice meal. He had even told her how nervous he was asking her out. It was all going so well until a family of tourists came along.

"Excuse me. Are you..? You are. You're Skye Coulson. Daughter of Phil and Melinda Coulson, the President's daughter."

"Yeah I am. Would you like a picture?"

It was easy to see what she wanted; she was clutching her camera to tightly for it to be just carrying it.

"Thank you. Thank you." She quickly arranged her daughter to stand behind Skye and once they were positioned to her satisfaction took several photos. Turning back to Nate she saw a frown on his face.

"Is it always like this?"

"Yep. Even when I was just the governor's daughter it was the same. You get used it."

He was still looking uneasily when a group of guys approached them. Reaching their table the leader spoke:

"We're here to make this night memorable."

As he was reaching into his jacket pocket he was tackled by one of the secret service agents who were hidden around the restaurant. Simmons appeared and dragged her out of the restaurant taking her to Fitz who was sat in a van outside. As she was leaving she could hear Nate yelling:

"They're my friends. They're my friends."

Late on she had met up with him. He was heading off with his friends. He had told her she was a great person but he couldn't deal with all this craziness. So that was the last she had seen of him, her date had been ruined.

Coming back to the present she spoke again,

"Anyway after that I finally convinced my dad to lighten up and he agreed to only Fitzsimmons coming tonight, which is a relief."

"I can imagine. So shall we go and crash that ball and show your dad the new you?"

* * *

"I can't believe the change in Sharon." Commented Phil, smiling at the parade of ambassadors that trailed in front of him.

"She grew up. So has our daughter. I'm glad you have finally given her some freedom." Mel shook hands with another dignitary in the line.

Just then a commotion was caused by Sharon and a stranger entering the ballroom. They were dressed in jeans and tight tops clearly ready for clubbing.

"At least Sharon has found another trashy friend to hang out with."

"Yeah your daughter."

"Hi Dad. We're going. Thank you for letting us go with just two agents. See you later."

Phil watched as both girls ran out of the room. He wasn't sure he liked that.

"John. Vic."

"Yes Sir."

His two main protection detail stepped closer so he could talk to them without everyone hearing.

"I want you to fill that club with agents. Inform Fitzsimmons but don't let Skye know."

"Yes Sir."

"Phil you promised her." Admonished May.

"As you said never ask a President to promise anything."

"She didn't ask you as a the President. She asked you as her father!"

"As her father I agreed but as the President I'm deciding to change my mind and protect a valuable asset."

"You are going to regret this."

Phil simply looked at her. She was probably right. She usually was. But he couldn't bare it if anything happened to his daughter. Besides the agents would be discrete. Skye would never know.

* * *

"Sharon this is amazing! I'm free! Completely free! Well nearly anyway."

It felt amazing. Sure Fitzsimmons were still there following her every move but this was the most freedom she had in along time. Plus nobody recognised her. Sharon had lightened her normally brown hair, giving her blonde highlights and shortened it slightly. It still had its slight curl but the changes had been enough to make her completely anonymous.

"Glad I could help. Now come on let's dance." Laughed Sharon, pulling her by the hand.

Skye stumbled slightly and bumped into a guy sat on a bike outside the club.

"Sorry" she turned to apologise and got a better look at the guy. He was cute, with dark brown hair and killer cheekbones. He was wearing dark jeans and top and carrying a simple backpack with a camera slung around his neck. At first she thought he might be paparazzi but he seemed more interested in the book he was carrying than the camera.

"Sorry!"

"Not a problem." He smiled.

"He was cute!" She whispered to Sharon.

"Wait till you see the guys in here and at the computer fair. Computers aren't just for geeks anymore."

"I wish I could go. But I'm going to enjoy tonight."

"That's the spirit!"

Skye had been to clubs before but nothing like this. Happy was pounding out of the speakers with everyone dancing and singing along. Lights flickered above highlighting people bouncing off the sequins on their clothes. Grabbing a drink they both headed onto the dance floor, determined to make the most of the time they had.

She had been enjoying herself enormously until she caught sight of something in the crowd. Concerned she looked around the crowd more closely. If it had just been the first guy she spotted she wouldn't have taken any notice of it but as she looked around she spotted at least five other people. They all stood out as they were barely dancing, constantly looking around the crowd.

"I don't believe it. He promised." Striding up to Fitzsimmons who were dancing nearby she complained;

"He promised. Why are there more agents here?"

"Skye. Calm down." Started Fitz. "Just enjoy your night and ignore them."

"I can't believe it he promised."

"Skye come on. I need the toilet."

Skye followed Sharon to the bathroom, still fuming. She was going to have words with her father.

"Liberty heading to bathroom. Will wait outside."

God she never got any privacy! At least they didn't follow her into the bathroom. Noticing Sharon's grin she snapped;

"What are you grinning about?"

"Calm down chick. I have an idea." She nodded her head towards the woman stood at the sink looking very worse for wear. She was in a similar outfit to Skye apart from her jacket, which was bright red. Even her hair was a similar colour to Skye's. Understanding her friends plan Skye returned her smile. Maybe this night could be saved after all.

* * *

"Poor kid. All she wants is to live a normal life." Commented Simmons as they took up strategic positions near the toilets.

"I know but there isn't much we can do about it. We've got our orders." Reasoned Fitz. "And may I say your looking very nice this evening."

"I thought I told you after the last time, focus on the mission." He had started to compliment her on her clothing the last time she had to adapt due to Skye's social life. He had admired her jumper just before she had leapt up to tackle one of a group of unknown suspects approaching liberty. Thankfully they had just been her date's friends and Skye had understood that they were just doing their job. You had to feel for the girl, she never got any privacy. It must be hell to be constantly followed, with near strangers knowing all of your business.

Fitz had started doing this recently. Pretending to be down with the kids as he put it. Trying too hard to be cool. He was constantly pretending that he wasn't smart. It was beginning to get on Jemma's nerves.

Nothing further was said as it was then that Skye stumbled out of the toilets with Sharon following her. She looked like she was absolutely hammered, staggering all over the place. Simmons didn't think she had drunk enough to be that bad. She kept an eye on her all night, including how much liberty had drunk. Though it wasn't specifically their job to control how much she was drinking, while in London they were all ambassadors for the country. Therefore, they were responsible for ensuring that nothing Skye did could be considered embarrassing to the country, including the press getting pictures of the first daughter stumbling drunk from a club.

"Skye!" Fitzsimmons cried as she took a tumble right in front of them. Rushing over to help her up they found themselves staring at a woman they had never seen before. Sharon hovered over them before yelling;

"Skye! Run!"

Looking up Simmons saw Skye make a break for the exit, wearing a completely different jacket to before. She must have swapped jackets with this woman in the toilets to give them the slip. Grabbing her partner, they quickly perused Skye informing the other agents as they ran.

"Liberty is on the move. We aren't accompanying liberty. Repeat we aren't with liberty. Now in a red jacket. Repeat now in a red jacket. Anybody got eyes?"

* * *

She couldn't believe it worked! As soon as they had seen the other woman leave the toilets with Sharon they had kept their eyes on her. The tumble had just helped their plans, distracting all the agents long enough for her to get a good head start on them. She felt a little bit guilty for deceiving them; they were only doing their job. But god it felt good to finally be free. Running out of the club she quickly identified the agency cars. They were already jumping out of them; she needed an escape route and fast.

There. The guy from earlier was still sat there, reading his book. Running up to him she spoke:

"Hey. Do you fancy being a knight in shining armour? I could really do with a lift."

"Ok. Hop on." Handing her a helmet he asked, "Where to?"

"Anywhere but here!"

"OK. Hold on."

After ensuring she was securely seated he quickly accelerated away from the club. Glancing back she could see that agents were already following them. After a few quick turns and a double back it appeared they had lost them.

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. I'm Grant Ward by the way."

"I'm Skye."

"Skye ..?"

"Just Skye. Like Pink."

"Ok Skye. Nice to meet you. Now what did you do to get them chasing you like this."

"Got in a fight." Skye offered, saying the first thing that came into her head.

"Really. Cause I've never seen bouncers chase somebody in SUV's all over a simple bar fight."

"What can I say? I'm irresistible."

"Right."

"Anyway thank you so much for the lift." Skye clambered off the back as he pulled to a stop in a random street. She was a little bit disappointed to let go of him. Clinging onto him as they rode had let her feel the abs that he was hiding beneath that simple black shirt. Handing him back his helmet she turned and gave him a small wave. Just as she reached the intersection to search for a way back to the hotel she saw the SUVs pulling around the corner. Damn! She thought she had lost them. They must be tracking her somehow. She'd turned the GPS on her cell phone off deliberately, even though it was against the rules.

"Need another ride?" He had clearly seen her reaction.

"Thanks." She hurried back over to the bike. "I swear I'm normally not this much trouble!"

"Whatever you say Mrs Bond."

They had eventually pulled over and headed into a bar. Skye insisted on buying him a drink but he would only drink coke while she was drinking beer.

"Come on live a little. Have a drink!"

"I think you are drinking enough for the both of us."

"Spoilsport. This is the best day ever."

"What's so great about getting chased all over London?"

"You've no idea. I'm finally free. I can finally go and see London without my every movement being planned down to the second. I can see everything I want to see. Do whatever I want to do."

The screeching of tyres outside drew her attention. They had found her again.

"Or maybe not. I got to go and I got to go."

Catching her before she fell over Grant commented;

"Maybe go to the bathroom and do both."

"Good idea. Stay here. I'll be right back." She slurred.

Ward watched her as she made her way to the bathroom. Once she was safely inside he gathered his stuff and headed outside meeting Fitzsimmons by the door.

"She's all yours. She's in the bathroom safe and sound."

"What were you playing at Ward? You were supposed to stop her outside the club. Not drive her all over London."

"Hey. You're welcome. It kept her happy and gave her a sense of freedom. She never has to know I'm secret service. I'm just the jerk of a guy who left her in a bar."

Maybe now he could get back to what he was supposed to be doing, chasing criminals instead of babysitting the President's daughter. He'd been pulled off an important case to do babysitting duty. But now he was done and he could finally go and nail Ian Quinn.

"The President wants a word with you Ward." Fitz passed him his phone, clearly having been passing on the news that the first daughter was safe and secure.

"Hello Mr President Sir."

* * *

"Sir they have found Skye again. She is safe with Special Agent Grant Ward." Special Agent Victoria Hand reported.

"See Phil. She's fine. She just wants some freedom. You shouldn't have sent those other agents with her. She wouldn't have run otherwise."

Phil glanced at her, taking in what she said before turning back to Hand.

"What do we know about him?"

"Grant Ward. One of our best agents in Europe. Family was dysfunctional but he eventually escaped and went to live with his grandmother. Joined the army at 18, served two tours. Left with full honours and was recruited to join the secret service. Moved to London to avoid confrontation with his remaining family members. Responsible for a high clear up rate. Speaks several languages. He's a bit quiet, a bit of a loaner."

"He's the best you say? Good. Get him on the phone. He has a new assignment."

"What are you up to Phil?" Mel asked, suspicious. She recognised that look in his eyes. He shared it with their daughter, normally meaning they were going to do something stupid.

"She wants freedom well she is going to get it. But I'm going to control it.

Hello."

"Hello Mr President Sir."

"Special Agent Ward you have a new assignment. You are to escort my daughter around London. Make her think she has lost all her agents and has the freedom to do what she wants."

"But Sir…"

"No buts. She wants freedom and she doesn't know you are an agent. You are in the perfect position."

"Respectfully Sir I don't think this is a good idea."

"I don't care what you think Ward. You have your orders now follow them."

"Yes Sir."

Ending the call Phil turned back to Hand.

"Inform Fitzsimmons of the plan. They are to follow them at a discrete distance."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh God." Mel put her head in her hands.

* * *

Hanging up the phone Ward grimaced. Not what he wanted to be doing. Seeing Fitzsimmons getting their orders he headed back into the bar hoping Skye hadn't noticed his absence.

"There you are. Where did you go?"

"Needed some fresh air."

"Well I think I'm ready to go now and as it looks like everyone has gone its safe to move."

"Where are you headed?"

"I want to go and see the river."

He watched as she stumbled towards the door.

"Hang on. I'll come with you." Watching as she bumped into the door trying to open it he commanded: "We'll leave the bike and walk."

Arriving at the river Skye looked around in amazement. She wasn't sure she wasn't dreaming. She had always wanted to come here. Now to fulfil another of her goals.

"What are you doing?" He was clearly horrified as she started stripping. Maybe he had never seen anyone in their underwear before.

"I want to go swimming. I don't want to get my clothes wet."

"Are you mad? Have you any idea what you could catch?"

"Oh come on Robot! Live a little!"

He made a funny choking noise and spun around as she began removing her bra. Laughing at him she was tempted to throw it at him to see what his reaction would be but she had more important things to do. Squealing at the cold, she entered the water and began swimming around.

"That's it. You are certifiable."

"Oh come on Grant! Loosen up. Come and join me."

Grumbling under his breath he turned around to find her up to her neck in mucky Thames water. Unfortunately what she hadn't noticed was the restaurant across the river that had a clear view of what she was doing. Although none of them appeared to have long lens cameras he could already see phones being held up to take pictures. With technology these days they would be more than capable of getting clear pictures of Skye completely naked. Sighing he strode in fully clothed to collect Skye. Fitzsimmons could deal with the photos over there.

* * *

The next morning Skye still wasn't back at the hotel. Phil wasn't worried though. He knew Ward was still with her and she was at the station. From what his agents were telling him she was about to ring, probably to ask permission to go to the computer fair. He supposed if Ward were with her she would be safe. He could always send more agents to keep an eye on her as well.

"Hello"

"Hi Dad. I just wanted to let you know I'm safe. I know you're probably angry that I slipped my protection detail but you lied to me."

"I know honey and I'm sorry."

"Sorry enough to change your mind about letting me go to Manchester?"

"Just a second honey. I'm been given something."

Taking the file John offered him he ignored the photo of Fitzsimmons on top. It was the pictures that pair of agents had confiscated last night. Including a lot of his daughter naked.

"Skye Anna Coulson! You get back here right now."

"Dad!"

"No you listen. What were you thinking going skinny-dipping? Not only could you have caught some awful disease you risked having naked pictures all of the front pages. Now you get back here right now."

"No! You listen to me Dad. I'm fed up of always being told what to do. I want my life back. I'm going to that fair. I'll be back in time for the flight on Sunday."

He heard the click on the line.

"Find her. Bring her back." He ordered John.

* * *

Slamming the phone down Skye stared at it for a few seconds. She couldn't believe it. Why did he never listen? Well she was going to that fair.

"Everything alright?"

Ward was still there, watching her carefully. He had clearly just seen her slam the phone, though whether he had heard the conversation she didn't know.

"Fine. Anyway this is where I'll say goodbye. Thank you for everything."

"Where are you heading now?"

"Manchester for a computer fair."

"You're travelling on your own."

"I'm a big girl Grant. I can cope with catching a train. Besides Sharon my friend will be at that fair."

"But you're in a different country. Let me come with you."

"Why?"

"I want to help."

"You have a thing for me."

"No! I don't have a thing for you. I just don't think you should be travelling on your own when you don't know the country."

"There is such thing as the internet Grant. I'll be fine."

"I'm coming with you."


	2. A wrong turn

Skye looked around the station trying to find the train she needed. She knew her dad and the agents would have tracked her phone call and would be not far behind her. Hell it wouldn't surprise her if Fitzsimmons were somewhere nearby. She needed to get on the train quickly!

"You know this is mad. Just think about this!"

What was his problem? She wasn't making him come with her.

"I don't want to think! I want to live."

Locating the direction she needed to head in she started off at a jog, hearing him follow.

"You're killing me."

Rolling her eyes at that she kept jogging, the train was due to leave any minute. It was perfect as no one could follow her onto it. Assuming she could get onto it!

Arghh! There were two trains on the platform. Noticing a businessman stood beside the train she approached him.

"I'm sorry but do you know which is the train for Manchester?"

"That one there." He pointed to the nearest train.

"Thank you."

The whistle blew behind her signalling that the train was nearly ready to depart. Running she jumped on the train, feeling Grant bump into the back of her as he rushed to ensure he made it on. Wandering down the train she found a table free and slid into the seats. It was going to be long journey so she might as well be comfortable.

"Why are you still here? As you don't have a thing for me…" She watched him slide into the seat opposite her. He was having a bit of difficulty due to his size.

"I don't have a thing for you."

"Me thinks you do protest too much."

"I'll stop you there. I do not have a thing for you, okay, little or otherwise.

"Why did you get on the train with me to Manchester, then?

He just looked at her for a second.

"Mm-hmm." She grinned smugly at him.

"Okay, you know what, you're right. I'm strangely attracted to exhibitionist runaways. It's an addiction, really. I was in a program for a while where we had to spend time with fully clothed homebodies, but I've relapsed, again. Besides it's so much easier to save you if I don't have to commute."

"You don't have to save me! I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"As far as I remember I have saved you fifteen times in fifteen hours. That's one an hour."

"It was not that bad!"

"Yeah. Now tell me what would have happened if I hadn't caught you on the roof?"

She thought back to last night. After he had dragged her out of the river and made her put her clothes back on, spoilsport, they had wandered around taking in some of the sights. It was how they had found themselves in Piccadilly Circus. It was a bit like Times Square but on a slightly smaller scale. She was in luck as it was a special night, instead of just showing the normal adverts they were showing a special screening of Romeo and Juliet as had been performed at the globe earlier that night. It was one of her favourite Shakespearean plays. She knew Grant liked it, he was reading a book all about Shakespeare's plays. For all that it was quiet late at night there was quiet a crowd watching the play.

"It's pretty spectacular." He murmured into her eye so not to distract her too much from the play. If only he knew that just been stood so close to her was more than a little distracting.

"True." She mussed. "But I want to see it from up there!"

She pointed to a nearby building that had a clear view of the screens but would be high enough away from the crowds. It looked like it was a public building so it should be easy to get up onto the roof. Moving before he could comment, he'd already spent most of the time they had been wandering around moaning about how his phone had been destroyed and how they were both going to catch some sort of bug from the water, she headed towards the building.

She had been right it had been easy to get into the building. All they had needed to do was climb up on side of the roof and slide down the other side and they would have the perfect view. They had started off well enough, Grant was naturally grumbling about what they were doing. She was making good progress up the roof, even commenting on how easy it was when she grabbed a pipe. It wasn't as solid as she expected, coming away in her hands, sending her sliding back down the roof. He had grabbed her quickly preventing her falling, ending up practically lying across her. She could feel his every breath. She was tempted to kiss him then but he had pulled away by the time she had worked up the courage to do it. So Ok maybe he did save her that time. But the rest of the night she had been fine!

He had wanted to go down the other side of the roof first so he could catch her. But she had managed fine on her own. It had been fun sliding down actually. Plus it didn't put her in temptations way. If he had caught her she probably would have kissed him! She had been right the view was fantastic. Even he thought so, taking pictures of her and the view. Ok so she hadn't meant to fall asleep on him. That was an accident.

"OK. So that one time you did save me. It still doesn't mean I need your help." She turned to face away from him. She didn't want to talk to him any more. He was such a downer. It was ruining her mood. He didn't seem to care, simply rummaging around in his backpack. Pulling out a tube of toothpaste he started cleaning his teeth. Ignoring her pouting he held out the tube of paste. Sighing she stretched out her finger and let him puts some on it. She couldn't stay angry at him for long, plus her teeth felt disgusting.

* * *

Fitzsimmons had watched the couple all night. Skye had seemed oblivious to their presence and that Ward was an agent so the plan appeared to be working. When collecting the phones after Skye's swim in the Thames Fitz couldn't help have a picture of both of them. The fact that it was inappropriate didn't seem to occur to him. Hell he had even wanted to snapchat it to their friends Clint and Nat who were on assignment somewhere in the UK. She had put her foot down at that.

They had followed Skye and Ward, who some clever person had decided to name Skyeward to make things easier, ending up at Piccadilly Circus. Since the swim in the river Ward's phone had stopped working so they had to revert to older methods to track the couple. As the pair had decided to climb a building, what Ward was thinking allowing that they had no idea, they found another building overlooking the pair. They knew Skye had no idea they were still following her. Ward had clearly seen them, pointing his camera in their direction. Soon after Skye had fallen asleep on his shoulder, leading to him covering her with his jacket.

Knowing that their charge was as safely settled down for the night as she could be, both agents made themselves comfy. Fitz had quickly fallen asleep on her shoulder and she didn't have the heart to move him. He was so much better when he was asleep, she could pretend he wasn't being an idiot and ignoring his intelligence. When she awoke the next morning she found her head in his lap. Sitting up quickly she ignored the grin on his face. She didn't want him to know that she actually like him.

They had known that Skye would head for the station but they weren't quiet prepared for her argument with her father. It was this that gave her the upper hand on them and allowed her to get just ahead of them. They knew Ward was still with her so were less worried than they would normally be but they would still like to have her in sight.

"There!" Pointed Fitz spotting the train that would take them to Manchester.

Since getting on it they had been discretely meandering up and down the train trying to find them.

"We've searched the entire train. They aren't on it." Fitz announced after another sweep.

"Where could they've gone? Better report it in."

"Yes. There is one advantage to this though, we get to spend some more time together."

"Seriously? You want to do this now. Has this ever worked with any other woman? Pretending to be stupid. Ignorant of the consequences of actions?"

"Actually yes. Now if you'll excuse me I'd better let Fury know what is happening."

She felt guilty immediately after her outburst. He looked so like a kicked puppy as he strode away. She just wished he would stop ignoring how intelligent he was. He knew how much trouble they were going to be in for loosing Liberty. She loved her job and looking after Liberty. She didn't want to loose it. She would just have to apologise later.

* * *

They'd been on the train a couple of hours when a guy joined them. Frankly Skye was relieved. At least it would be someone to talk to; Ward had been quiet since their discussion earlier. He was dark haired, unshaven with scruffy patched clothing.

"Well isn't this my lucky day. Aren't you a pretty one? I'm Miles."

"Hey I'm Skye."

Miles moved to sit beside her where he was stopped by Grant moving and sliding in beside her.

"Mr Grumpy here is Grant." She continued.

"So are you a couple?"

"No!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Skye turned and looked at Grant.

"Oh Good." Miles seemed oblivious to the tension between them.

"Grant here has a knight in shining armour condition. He can't seem to believe that anybody might not need his help." She explained.

"Hey. Without me you would either be dead or seriously injured." He retorted.

"As soon as this train stops, we're going to go our separate directions."

"Hey, chilly-willy, Squabblers, take a few of these on your solo travels then." Interjected Miles, handing them each a stack of paper.

"What are these? Six-Million-Dollar Man stickers?" Grant inspected them

"These stickers are my contribution to the global community. Everyone I meet gets a handful. Your job: post them up! Pound one on a door, slap one on a kiosk, place one on a postbox, wherever your life may lead you."

"And then what?" Skye asked, surprisingly interested.

"Then, nothing. You forget about the sticker, you move on. One day, maybe you're a little down in the dregs, and all of a sudden, there it is! The corner of a window, the door of a subway, the side of a telephone booth, one of the stickers. And it puts a smile of your face because you know you are not alone in the world; we're all connected."

"Wanker."

Skye rolled her eyes at that comment. Trust Grumpy to lower the tone.

"So why are you headed to Newcastle?" Miles inquired.

"Newcastle?! We're headed to Manchester." Cried Skye.

"Wrong train for that love. The next stop is Newcastle."

She couldn't believe it! How could this have happened? She couldn't look at Grant, knowing her would be looking at her with that superior look. He had been proven right. She couldn't even get on a train to the right place. This was a disaster. Her parents were going to kill her!

They had got off in Newcastle having no other choice. A quick inspection had shown that the next train to Manchester was tomorrow afternoon. There wasn't much they could do about that so they had decided to tour Newcastle. She had heard quiet a lot about it. Might as well make the most of her time here.

* * *

Ending up in Newcastle wasn't the worst thing in the world, Ward reasoned. Skye seemed to be happy enough, though he didn't like Miles. There was something shifty about him. He needed to let the rest of the agents know where they were though; he hadn't seen Fitzsimmons since London. His phone was still dead so when he spotted a phone booth he took advantage of it. He told the other two he would just be a minute before quickly dialing his superior's number. He was so going to get it in the neck for this.

Having dialed the number he looked up, knowing he needed to keep an eye on Skye and Miles. Those two alone together wasn't a good idea.

Where were they? Glancing up and down the street he couldn't see them. They had been in front of him just a moment before. Dropping the phone he ran up the street. He couldn't loose her. This wasn't happening!

"Skye! Skye!"

He was beginning to spin around in circles.

"Grant!"

Turning quickly he saw Skye waving and calling him from further down the street, coming out of a nearby shop.

"Come on Newcastle awaits! Where've you been?"

"Oh. Just having a mild heart attack." He muttered, smiling in relief at her.

* * *

"Sir. We've just had a brief contact with Ward. He didn't get chance to say anything but we traced the call. They're in Newcastle." Announced John, as he followed the President through the hall.

"Sir, the Vice- President is on the line." Reported his Secretary.

"John, get Fitzsimmons up there. Find her and bring her home."

"Yes Sir. I spoke with Fury sir. Barton and Romanov are heading up that way. Fitzsimmons can get a lift with them."

"Very good. Tell Fury I want to see him."

"Yes Sir."

'Why would she go to Newcastle?' Phil wondered. 'Whatever. I can find out later. But Ward is going to have some explaining to do.'

"Sir, the Vice-President, still waiting."

"President, still President."

* * *

Fitzsimmons landed in the helicopter and said goodbye to Clint and Natasha, who they had got a lift with. Liberty had been found to be in Newcastle so they had been informed to head off there. Actually, Director Fury had ordered them to. It wasn't often mere minions talked to the head of the secret service so they knew they were in trouble.

"Let's head for the tourist attractions. She'll probably head there first." Simmons offered.

"Sure."

Grabbing his arm she pulled him to face her.

"Look I'm sorry about before I was too harsh."

"Don't worry about it. You're right. I should have thought before making that comment. So let's just focus on finding Skye."

"Of Course."

* * *

They had spent the entire afternoon viewing the sights of Newcastle. Skye appeared to be delighted with each new place they went, which was kind of adorable. They had even found time to find new clothing, with Skye changing to a simple pair of jeans and clingy purple vest top. Apparently purple was her favourite colour. It was lucky it was summer otherwise she would be freezing. Newcastle wasn't known for its warm weather.

They were heading down to the key side as Skye wanted to look at it and was beginning to get hungry.

"So this is where I leave you." Announce Miles.

"Aww. Miles. It was good meet you. We'll put up the stickers where ever we go."

"I'm glad now can I get a hug?"

"Of Course."

He watched as Skye threw her arms around the man. He had to say he couldn't wait to get rid of him. He didn't trust him. Plus he increased the chance that Skye would be recognised as he drew attention to them. They had been lucky so far, but somebody was bound to notice her at some point.

"Come on Man. Come and join in."

"Come on Grant. It can be a quick hug."

He couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Quickly. Very quickly."

He joined the hug, keeping Skye between him and Miles.

"See not that bad." She quipped.

"Yeah sure. Now weren't you hungry?"

They headed to a nearby restaurant and had a simple bur enjoyable meal. They actually managed to have an almost normal conversation, talking about their day and some of the photos he had taken. Looking back on them there seemed to be a lot of Skye. They were just finishing with Skye grabbing her purse when a group of people caught his eye. They appeared to be a little too interested in them.

"No. No no no no."

"What's wrong?"

"I have no money! I only have stickers."

"Relax I've got money."

He reached for his wallet in the bag. Strange. It wasn't there.

"He took my purse."

As he kept looking for his wallet, he noticed the group pointing in their direction. They clearly knew who Skye was. It was time to leave and quickly.

"No wallet. Just stickers." He released.

Miles! He had stolen their money. Damn. He could take care of it, arrange for the service to pay for it but he would have to have a quiet word with the manager.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Cried Skye running off.

Well that made his mind up. Jumping up he ran after ignoring the waiters and manager yelling at him. She had clearly noticed the group making a beeline for them. Glancing back he saw the waiters giving chase and what looked like Fitzsimmons as well. There wasn't time to check though. It was his worst situation coming to life. He couldn't be responsible for getting the first daughter arrested!

Quick turns down different streets had thrown their pursuers off but not for long. They need to get out of here and fast. Grabbing her arm he hauled them both down behind a wall.

"Customers!" Spinning around to assess the new threat.

Stood beside what looked like a cab, was a tall guy with sort hair.

"The other taxi drivers positioned me here but I never get any customers. I think they did it deliberately! But today is my lucky day."

"I'm sorry. We don't have any money." Offered Skye, starting to back away.

As they turned away they got a glimpse of their pursuers heading back their way.

"But can you please help us! We've been robbed."

"No money. No ride."

"But please. We're … newlyweds! We married without my parents permission so have no one to turn to."

WHAT! He looked sharply at her but she simply smiled and touched his face.

"Please help me and my darling husband. Please."

"Oh what the hell. It will get me away from here. Get in. I'm Antoine Triplett but everyone calls me Tripp."

"I'm Skye and this is my hubby Grant."

They quickly got in the cab and watched as Tripp drove them away.

"Newlyweds?" He mutter conscious that Tripp could hear every word if they weren't careful.

"First thing that came to me. So tell me a bit more about Grant Ward."

"Not much to tell. Grew up moving around, rubbish family life. Eventually moved and lived with my Gramzy. She was a lot better to live with, she was always sad but tried not to show it."

"Sad?"

"She was always hoping my dad would change. Make the big gesture you know."

He didn't want to tell her how bad life was with his family; how he had only felt safe once he had escaped his parents. Glancing out of the window to escape his maudlin thoughts he saw the waiters up ahead. They had clearly guessed that they had escaped in a car and were checking all those that went passed. Damn. Only one thing he could do to prevent them recognise him and Skye.

Leaning over towards were she was looking out of the window he reached out and tilted her head allowing him to press his lips against hers. He felt her gasp against his lips, her tongue timidly tracing his bottom lip.

"So can I take you guys to your hotel?" Tripp broke in, forcing them to part.

"Oh we don't really have a hotel." Skye stammered.

"No hotel? … You can stay at my mother's house. She has room!"

"That would be fantastic! Are you sure Tripp?"

"Yeah! It will be no problem!"

* * *

They headed out of Newcastle into a small city called Durham, who's Cathedral took up the skyline, making a spectacular sight. She kept pretending to look at the view, preoccupied with her thoughts. She couldn't believe Grant had kissed her! He kept pretending he didn't have a thing for her but why would he have followed her or kissed her if he didn't. Maybe he was just shy? Well she would find out tonight. Pretending to be newlyweds had the advantage off you sharing a room so she would be able to get him on his own.

"Tripp." She heard a voice cry.

Exiting the car she saw a woman sticking her head out the window of the house in front of them.

"Why are you bringing strays home?"

'Uh oh.' She thought. 'I don't think she likes us.'

"They need a place to stay Mum."

"So you brought them here? Do I look like a take in strays?"

"You adopted me! Besides they are newlyweds."

"Newlyweds! Why didn't you say? Bring them in."

Skye glanced at Grant confused by the sudden change in opinion. Following Tripp into the house she was introduced to his mother.

"Skye, Grant. This is my mother Maria. Adopter of strays. She took me in when I was just young."

Maria grinned at both of them, before kissing them both on the cheeks.

"Tonight you are family. Take Tripp's room. Go put clean sheets on Tripp. Newlyweds disserve a proper bed."

It was all Skye could do to keep smiling at her.

* * *

It had been pure bliss being able to have a shower and finally feel clean again. Heading back into the bedroom wrapped simply in a towel she found Grant laying blankets on the floor and gathering cushions. He glanced quickly at her as she entered the room but quickly adverted his eyes.

"You take the bed. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"We're both adults Grant. We can sleep in the same bed."

"I prefer the floor. It's… lower."

Well that was clearly a lie. Watching him with bemusement she made up her mind to join him. Lying next to him on the floor she curled as close to him as she could get.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping here."

"Damn it Skye! Just sleep in the bed."

Scrambling to her feet, the pain of rejection flowing through her.

"What about that kiss? Did that mean nothing to you?"

"No it meant nothing. It stopped us from getting caught."

Looking at him she simply dropped her towel, not believing a word he said. She knew he felt something for her. He couldn't hide his body's reaction from her. She had felt it when he kissed her.

"Can you please stop taking your clothes off around me?" He reached round her for her discarded towel, keeping his eyes adverted.

As he raised the towel blocking his view of her, she climbed into bed trying not to cry. Once she was safely covered she muttered;

"Naked virgin safely in bed."

She refused to look at him as he lowered the towel and switched off the light before settling back down again. She had no way of knowing that he too was staring unhappily at the ceiling, before trying to get some sleep.

* * *

So I had to make some adaptions to places to make this fit the story. A bit of artistic licence. Most of the places mentioned are real though. One more chapter left.


	3. Finding Liberty

Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Warm weather did not help the writing of this. Plus Comic con! OMG! Lot's of Skyeward. I'm so excited for the next series.

* * *

The next morning it couldn't be more awkward. She was obviously still not speaking to him, ignoring him in favour of Maria. Maria was explaining the age difference between her and Tripp. She had known him as a little boy, been a friend of his family. When his parents were killed, an experiment at the Howling Commandos lab where they worked she couldn't leave him alone. Although she was only eighteen she had appealed to the courts to have legal guardianship of him.

"And the rest they say is history." Concluded Maria. "Though I could do without him calling my Mama."

"Why does he do that?" Skye seemed fascinated but that could be so she didn't have to look at him. Tripp wasn't in the kitchen, cleaning his cab so it was safe to ask the question.

"Probably to annoy me. He likes to wind people up." Maria replied with a grin on her face. She seemed to adore Tripp for all the teasing that occurred between them.

It made him sad. He'd never had that kind of relationship with his family. Gramzy adopting him was the best moment of his life but she had found it difficult to deal with. She couldn't quiet understand what a young man needed. She did her best but he had often found himself extremely lonely. The rest of his siblings had stayed with his parents for all Gramzy's pleading. He never spoke to them anymore, though he did keep an eye out for what they were up to. It didn't really surprise him that Maynard had ended up in prison, though he was grateful that it wasn't for killing his little brother or sister. That had haunted his dreams ever since he had left them in his parents care.

It was the one thing he didn't understand about Skye. She had wonderful parents. Sure, because of her dad's job she got a lot of attention but she had a good childhood. Nobody had beaten her up because she had missed a single speck of dust on a prized car. She hadn't had to throw her younger brother into a well, nearly drowning him, just to protect him from his older brother. Yes her freedom was limited but she didn't live in fear all the time.

With a sigh he focused on the girl of his thoughts. She was still clearly ignoring him but the slight flush on her cheeks indicated that she knew he was watching her. She was adorable really; she had a way of making him look at life in a different way. But her crush was becoming more of an issue. He couldn't make a move on her, not that he wanted to! She was the President's daughter. Way out of reach. Besides she wasn't his type. No not his type! Smiling slightly he had got that resolved in his own mind. He was just watching her all the time because it was his job. The fact that he now knew how she looked when she was angry and he found it entrancing wasn't an issue. She just had a way of getting under his skin.

"But you two were very quiet last night. These walls are paper thin yet barely a sound."

"Yeah. Well we didn't want to impose." Skye glared at him before heading out towards the car.

Sighing Grant turned back towards Maria,

"She has issues with the morning!" He attempted to explain. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

* * *

They'd spent the night in Newcastle after spending the day trying to find Skye. They had checked all of the main attractions including the Millennium Eye.

"_Look at this Simmons." Fitz had called staring at the bridge. _

_It had been clear that Skye wasn't anywhere near here. All she wanted to do was find her; they weren't here to sight see. Fitz kept getting more and more excited at each landmark they visited. God help her if they came near any monkeys!_

"_Come on Simmons. Just take a break and enjoy this spectacular sight." _

_Sighing she had joined him, knowing it was pointless to argue. _

"_Isn't it just a feat of engineering Jemma? Just the mechanics that are need to lifted the walkway never mind make it look like a blinking eye. Whoever designed this is a genius! Just the engineering skill needed to make this work."_

_She had merely blinked at him; apparently he had decided to quit pretending. Or the bridge had simply excited him so much he had forgotten to pretend he didn't understand it. His pure enthusiasm made her smile. She'd never really been into engineering as much as he was, she was more into biochemistry. Occasionally she was the doctor for the President and his family when they didn't want to call in their usual doctor. She knew Fitz loved making things, she was fairly certain that he had built his own gun that he was carrying now. He'd offered to adapt her gun but she had refused him. It was against regulations to tamper with your weapon. She wasn't going to report him but she didn't want anything to do with it. _

_After failing to find Liberty they had reported their failure and gone to get some sleep. _

"Anything?" She asked as Fitz joined her that morning.

"No. Nothing yet. Though Fury is going to ring. I wish I could use the satellites. I know they aren't supposed to be used over friendly countries but the DWARF system could locate her in seconds. It would be specifically searching for her DNA so it wouldn't harm anybody else."

Was this the same Fitz? He finally seemed to be acting like himself. This was the Fitz she missed. The smart guy who thought outside of the box for answers.

"What?" He asked consciously.

"Did you do this for me? Finally dropping the act."

"I… You were right. It wasn't working plus it was too hard to keep up. I thought I was better off just being myself."

"Oh definitely. It's much more attractive. I love a smart man. You can have such interesting conversations."

She grinned in reassurance at him while he blinked adorably. Leaning forward quickly he pressed his lips against hers, all the while blushing. She stepped close to him, trying to give him encouragement to continue. She wasn't sure how long the kiss would have lasted if it weren't for the ringing of his phone. Normally she would have told him to ignore it and continue kissing her, it was much more fun, but the Pirates of the Caribbean theme tune told her it was a call that couldn't be ignored.

Taking a deep breath, which sent a bolt of pleasure through her, she'd never made a guy react like that before, he spoke into the phone.

"Director Fury, sir.

Yes. Sir. … Of course… Yes. Thank them for us please. Certainly sir."

Turning back to her he placed the phone back in his pocket.

"Clint and Nat's sources have a lead on Liberty. Somewhere in Durham. I've got the coordinates."

"Let's go. We can finish the conversation once we're off duty."

She watched the cat got the cream smile spread across his face and turned to walk to the car so he couldn't see her own smile.

* * *

The coordinates they were given lead them to a house in Durham. On the way there she had looked up information on the owners. Maria Hill and her adopted son, who went by Tripp, lived there for ten years. Maria was the deputy director of the Howling Commandoes cake company. Their speciality was a type of American flag in the form of a cake. It had concentric circles of red, white and blue with a white star in the middle. Just looking at the images made her hungry.

Upon reaching the house they were fortunate enough to catch Maria before she left for work. Having entered the house and got the expected cups of tea Simmons got down to business.

"We're sorry to bother you Ms Hill."

"Oh it's not a problem and please call me Maria. Ms Hill was my mother."

"Maria then. I was just wondering if you knew a Grant Ward or Skye. We believe they have been in this area recently."

"I'm sorry. The names don't ring any bells."

"That's ok. Here are some pictures if that helps."

She passed over Ward's employment photo that had no markings showing his rank or job and a school picture of Skye.

"Oh of course. Yes these two stayed here last night! My son just dropped them off so they could get to Manchester. Such a lovely couple. I hope they aren't in any trouble. You know you should have just asked about the newlyweds. I would have known immediately who you were talking about."

NEWLYWEDS!

She looked at Fitz in hope that she had misheard Maria. Apparently not as he was currently looking like he was contemplating running away or committing murder. To be fair she was thinking about murder as well. What was Ward thinking? Oh God they were going to have to tell Fury! She certainly wasn't going to tell the President. Fury could do that.

Having perfunctory reassured Maria that they weren't in any trouble the agents headed outside. After a quick game of Roshambo, which she lost, they rang the director.

God she didn't want to give him this news but she had lost fair and square.

"Fury."

"Director it's agent Simmons."

"Simmons. What's the news?"

"Well they have left Durham already but are heading towards the fair as expected."

"Good we can cut them off there. What Ward is thinking I don't know. Head down there now. Good work."

"Eh Sir… there's more." She added tentatively.

"Go on."

"It appears they've got married!" She rushed before holding the phone well away from her ear. What can only be described as an explosion came from the other end of the phone. Yep he took that about as well as she expected. Once the noise had died down slightly she brought the phone back to her ear.

"That's it I'm sending Barton and Romanov as well. Meet them at the fair and bring both of them back! I want Ward as soon as you get him."

"Yes sir." She replied but he had already hung up. Probably to inform the President. She definitely didn't want to be Ward when Fury got his hands' on him!

* * *

Tripp hadn't been able to take them far as he had to get back into Newcastle for work. He had managed to drop them near Darlington where after a small walk they would be able to catch a bus or hitchhike to Manchester. It had seemed such a pathetic payment but it was all she had so she had given Tripp the stickers. He had seemed delighted with them, waving as he drove off.

They'd been walking for a little while when he spoke. Trying to ignore him clearly wasn't going to walk.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?"

"Answer me this Grant. Is it just me or do you treat all women like this?"

"Skye it was nothing personal…"

"Nothing personal. Nothing fucking personal! I know you felt something. That kiss couldn't have meant nothing to you."

He looked at her, the silence proving her answer.

"I'm sorry Skye. It's just… Romance isn't a viable option right now."

"What the hell? Do you even hear yourself speak? How says stuff like that?"

She wanted to slap him. She knew he felt something, it was written all over his face, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. She needed to get away from here, away from him. Sticking out her hand she was relieved when she saw a passing pick up truck stop just ahead of her. Running she jumped in the back of it watching as he yelled and tried to run after her. She was well rid of him.

* * *

"Skye! Skye!" He yelled running after the truck even though he knew it was a waste of time. It was no good he was just going to have to run and try and catch up with her further down the road. Shouldering his backpack he started off at a jog. It was a good job he kept himself in excellent shape, constantly training, or he would never be able to do this.

Further down the road his heart had swelled with relief. It was the pickup truck coming back towards him. However the relief was soon gone when he saw that Skye wasn't on it. They must have dropped her off further down the road.

Eventually he came to a small village, where after a few quick questions it became apparent that Skye had continued onwards, now walking. At least he had a better chance of catching her now!

The only issue was that he couldn't keep running all the time. He didn't have any food or drink and would tire soon. His prayers were answered when he ran into a young man with a bike.

"Excuse me." He walked up to the man who looked totally confused and mumbled back at him in what he would guess was Polish.

"Great. Out of the whole of England I would get the one person who doesn't speak English." He muttered. It was one language he didn't speak. Pointing at the bike he tried to mime what he needed.

Eventually after precious minutes had gone by he convinced the man to give him the bike. He had given him some stickers in payment, as it was all he had. Now just to catch up with Skye!

* * *

She hadn't expected to have to walk as far. After thanking the guys for the lift they had pointed her in the right direction. What she would give for a pair of trainers right now. Her shoes weren't the best for walking in. Pumps were pretty but not right for when you were walking miles. Glancing up the road she could see she was coming to a bridge that was filled with vans and people standing around. Maybe she could ask them for help?

As she drew near she could see that the van had writing on it. The Avengers. What a weird name. They appeared to be a group of adrenaline junkies due to the smiles and them bungee jumping off the bridge into the lake before.

"Hey." Spoke one of the men, shorter than the others with wild black hair and a shirt with a weird glowing circle in the middle of it.

"Alright sweetheart? Want to try?"

She'd never done anything like this before.

"Why not?"

His grin was infectious, helping her ignore her fear of height for a second. As he grabbed a harness for her he introduced himself as Tony before introducing her to the rest of the group. Thor was the tallest, Bruce the one with anger management issues, Rhody the one trying to rein in Tony, Steve the tall blonde guy with shorter hair than Thor and Tony's girlfriend Pepper. She had guessed right about them being adrenaline junkies, with Tony explaining that there used to be two other to the main group who they called Hawkeye and Black Widow due to their stunts.

"But they left to do some proper work." Tony groused. "They'll come back. Can't imagine being a spy is that interesting. Anyway hop over the railing and you're good to go."

With Thor's help she eased her way onto the ledge of the bridge. God it was high up. Peering down into the lake she suddenly remembered exactly why she hated heights!

"WAIT!"

Hang on she knew that voice. Cycling at full pelt down the road towards her was Grant. God did he never give up? To be honest it was one of the things she liked about him.

'Where did he get the bike?' She wondered.

Striding over to the group he quickly spoke to Tony. Before she had recovered from her shock in seeing him he was strapped to her, ready to jump with her. Hating herself she clung to him like a safety blanket.

"So if you're scared, why do it? He muttered glancing down at her pale face.

"Because the things you're scared of are usually the most worthwhile."

He nodded in response before taking the first step, pulling them both into nothingness. Screaming she couldn't believe the rush it gave her. She could feel him laughing, either at her or the rush she wasn't sure. God that was amazing.

Pulling the release Grant let them drop into the water.

"Look up." He commented when the both surfaced from the water.

"Wow!" She couldn't believe she had just fallen all that way. Grinning at him, her earlier anger forgotten she waited for the boat to come and pick them up. She could have sworn she recognized somebody on it.

* * *

They had agreed to join the Avengers at their camp for the night before heading off to Manchester in time for the fair. They were sat around a campfire eating smores ignoring Miles complaining in the background. He'd been on the boat that pulled them out of the lake. Having dried off they had quickly accosted him and got their money back.

"You don't understand." Miles whined.

"No I don't. You stole from us."

"But it was for love. See there's this girl I'm trying to find. I know she's the one for me. But I can't find her. I was just using your money to try and get to her."

"I wouldn't try and talk to Grant about love Miles. He's like the tin man. He doesn't understand it."

"Hey the tin man eventually got his heart." He looked so affronted, like a petulant child that she couldn't help wiping the cream she had all down his cheek, making him laugh.

"Hey!"

Laughing she wiped it of carefully. He was so much better looking when he smiled. He could make people go weak at the knees with that smile.

"Lady Skye. Tony asked me to give you this unless you would like to share my tent." She smiled slightly at Thor towering over her and accepted the sleep bag from him.

"Thanks for the offer Thor but no."

"The offer is open if you need it. Goodnight lady Skye."

"You actually thought about sharing with him?"

"Do you have a problem with that Grant? Besides he's dreamy. Who wouldn't?"

"Dreamy? He's just very tall. Besides he could be a serial killer for all you know."

"Seriously Grant? Why don't you just say what you mean?"

When he didn't say anything just looked at the ground she just stormed off.

"Fine. I'll sleep in Thor's tent tonight."

"No!" Catching her arm he spun her around to face him.

"Grant. Can you ever just say what you really feel?"

"Okay, all right! Because I'm jealous as hell! Because I'd hate to see you with Thor. I'd hate to see you with any other man. Because not only did I adore kissing you in Newcastle, but also because I'm so un-bloody-hinged just being near you!"

She just gaped at him for a second before launching herself at him. Catching her, he held her close to his chest as he kissed her senseless.

* * *

The Avengers had given them a lift to Manchester quiet happily. Tony was interested in the fair so had gladly driven them right to the doors; dragging Steve off around the booths exclaiming about the technology he needed to see.

It was busier than Skye expected. Thousands of people streaming around the booths, watching new video games being played, dancing to music solely made by computers. It was here that she bumped into Sharon.

"Skye! You made it!"

"Yeah! I can't believe I've found you."

She waved at Ward as he indicated he wanted to use a phone.

"You're glowing! What is it? Sex?"

"No. Love!"

"Well hello there." Miles was looking Sharon up and down. She could understand it. Sharon was hot!

"What happened to your girl?"

"What girl?" He said laughing.

She just grinned leaving him with Sharon. She could take care of herself and would deal with Miles. Besides she wanted to see where Grant had got too. There he was still on the phone looking very unhappy.

"I don't care that the mission was over then. Look just let her enjoy the fair. I'm still with her, she'll be safe. For once in her life let her have this little bit of freedom."

No! She couldn't believe it.

"You… you're…"

"Skye!" He turned around looking at her in horror.

"All this time. You're an…"

"Yes I'm an agent. But my feelings are real Skye."

"How could you? I trusted you!"

"I didn't plan for it to happen Skye! I fell in love with you!"

"Go to hell!"

She had to get away. Running blindly into the crowd she pushed her way to the other end of the fair, hearing him calling her. She'd trusted him and all this time he'd been lying to her. Running she didn't look where she was going, finding herself surrounded by the kind of guys her father had warned her about.

"All right sweetheart."

"I'm fine." She spun trying to find an exit and found them all around.

"Aren't you Skye Coulson? Look it's the President's daughter!"

"Please just leave me alone!" She screamed. Everything was pressing close to her. She could hear someone calling her name and then everything went dark.

* * *

He hadn't wanted her to find out like this. He'd meant what he said. He did love her. But now he just wanted her safe. She could hate him all she wanted but he had to see her safe. He tried to follow her but the crowd was too thick. Calling her name was having no impact. He could see Barton landing a helicopter nearby, Romanov and Fitzsimmons jumping out. He didn't have time to signal them he had to find her.

He could see a crowd growing in front of him, his instinct telling him that was where she would be. Calling her name again he pushed his way to the front of the circle of people in time to see her collapse. Sprinting forward he managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Glaring at the men around him he lifted her into his arms, her head lying against his chest. Apparently the men had decided it wasn't worth a fight with Ward and quickly moved out of the way as he strode towards the helicopter.

He could feel her begin to stir as he reached the helicopter. As he met Fitzsimmons he gently placed her on the ground leaving to Simmons to put her arm around Skye. Clint held him back from the helicopter. He watched as she stepped into it without looking back, stepping out of his life for good. It was then he knew exactly what it felt to have your heart break.

It hadn't taken them long to get back. As soon as the helicopter had been set down she was hurried over to the plane, with them heading back to America immediately. She had tried to forget everything that had happened but it was impossible. She had fallen in love with a betrayer. She could do nothing to change that.

* * *

She'd tried to avoid her parents knowing they would want to talk to her about Grant. She was still angry with her father but she didn't want to talk about it. She was packing for Shield when her mother entered her room.

"How's your heart?" She asked getting right to the point. Her mum was known for being blunt.

"A little bit broken." She admitted. She could never hide things from her mother. As she was pulled into her arms she could help but break down, finally letting out all the tears she'd been keeping inside of her.

A couple of months later and Shield was as good as she had expected. But there was still something missing in her life. Fitzsimmons being absolutely adorable and planning their wedding didn't help.

"Maybe we should get married at CERN?"

"No Fitz! We agreed no science at the wedding."

"But…"

"No!"

"You know there're all these fantastic lessons but yet there's not one course on love."

They both looked at her with pity in their eyes.

"Here's the thing Skye. Love's never that easy."

"Nothing worth while ever is."

She looked at them helplessly. They both put their arms around her and lead her from the library. She was going to miss them. Once they got married they weren't allowed to be partners anymore so she was getting a new protection detail. They'd become her friends over the years; it just wasn't going to be the same. Entering the quad they both dropped back, going into protection detail again. It was there that she saw it. Stuck on a simple lamppost. One of the stickers Miles had given them to hand out. Surprisingly he was right, it did make her smile. It was the first time she'd smiled since Grant had betrayed her.

"Hey John hey Vic." She greeted the agents stood outside her Dad's office cheerfully. It was Christmas time. Who couldn't be cheerful at Christmas? Entering her father's office she could smell oil and leather.

"Dad have you been out in Lola again?"

"Don't tell your mother!" She rolled her eyes at that. They both knew she wouldn't need to tell her mother. Mel had a way of finding out things without her daughter telling her.

"You wanted to see me."

"I was wondering how you were. We haven't really talked since everything with Ward."

"I'm fine Dad. I learned my lesson. You got your point across."

"He quit you know. Ward. He left once you were safe. He disobeyed direct orders just to make you happy."

Why was he telling her this?

"He… he left?" She stammered hardly able to take it in.

"Maybe he found something he was more passionate about?"

* * *

It took her longer than she expected to find him. Even with her skills on the computer you couldn't do much when your target was leaving no trails at all. Eventually she tracked him down to an animal shelter that worked with abandoned, dangerous dogs.

She found him there, cuddling a chocolate Labrador puppy. Waving at Fitz and Barton to stay at the door she strode over to him. Hearing her boots on the floor he looked up, stunned to see her in front of him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm err.. a big animal fan… I came to see you."

"You did?"

It broke her heart how hopeful he sounded. She knew he had no one growing up. She'd looked at his file.

"I'm making the big gesture."

He moved closer to her gently putting the growling puppy back onto a cushion.

"So you have a little thing for me?" He teased.

"No." She watched his face fall slightly. "A big thing."

Glancing at Clint and Fitz he moved closer before asking;

"Do you think they'll shoot me if I kiss you?"

"I might if you don't."

He grinned the smile that she loved before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

So there you go. Hope you all enjoyed it. I hope you liked this BellaPaige88. I really enjoyed writing this! I'm thinking about adapting another movie to Skyeward in the future. Let me know if you would be interested in reading it!


End file.
